Harry Potter and the Girl of Secrets
by dreamer5150
Summary: When a new transfer student enters Hogwarts, all hell breaks loose.


As Ron and Harry made there way to herbology, they saw Herminie. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. Is everything going wrong for me today?" she yelled to them, expecting them to answer. "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Ron. "This bloody transfer student, from the states, guess who has to be her mentor?" she looked angry. "You?" asked Harry as Ron laughed; however, it quickly turned into a cough. "Yes, you moron. She is going to be such a pest, completely rule breaking. She is the only transfer Hogwarts has had. You know why she came here?" asked Herminie. "She broke a boy's arm off, with her bare hands." Said a cold voice. "Malfoy, go eat a bloody slug." Said Herminie as she pointed her wand at him. "Look, I am just warning you. She seems like a pretty little thing, but she is dangerous as hell." Malfoy slowly backed away.  
  
"Hello Hogwarts! Welcome to the annual sorting umm, thing." Said Hagrid uncomfortably. "Where is Dumbledore?" asked Professor Snape quietly. "He is out escorten the girl." Said Hagrid under his breath. "It is my pleasure to bring you the very first transfer student in all of Hogwarts history. Alexandra Black!" he clapped. All of a sudden, the doors blew open. There stood this beautiful girl. She had bright blue eyes, and straight pitch- black hair. On top of her head lay a black bandanna with silver words. Her robe fell over her long black sleeves that covered her French manicured nails. She walked up to the chair and they sat the hat upon her head. "Hmm, very interesting, very interesting. I have not had a case like this since Harry Potter. Hmm, witty and caring, sneaky and brave, I would have to say... hmm, this is very hard. Do great in Raven Claw, but to reckless. Do wonderfully in Hufflepuff, although, too hard-core. Gryfindoor would be very nice indeed, but she is too sneaky... hmmm, better be Slytherin!" the whole table stood up and clapped loudly. All accept the girls.  
  
As the first years proceeded, the tables talked to each other."Wow, she is pretty, huh?" said Harry. They watched all the boys talk to her, as she just ignored them and rolled her eyes. Hermionie watched as Ron stared at her, as if he were somewhere else. "What is so special about her? I mean, she is just some bloody American girl who..." A loud scream of pain came from the Slytherin table. "Please, I am sorry, don't break my finger. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled the Slytherin Quiditch captain. "Oh, I like her." Said Hermionie with a smile.  
  
Hagrid walked over to the Grefindoor table, and took Hermionie over to the Slytherin table. "Hermionie, this is Alex. Alex, this is Hermionie, your mentor." Said Hagrid. "Let me show you to the dorms, your things are already there." Said Hermionie in a sweet tone. Alex just nodded her head, and followed her to the dorms. "So, were are you from?" asked Hermionie trying to break the awkward silence. "Well, I was transferred here from a wizarding school in the US, and so, here I am." She said with a smile. "Why did you get expelled?" asked Hermionie. "Well, there was this guy, and he was really sweet, he brought me flowers everyday, and he would leave me love notes, a real gentleman. He also happened to be the headmasters son. He tried to kiss me, and I told him that I didn't like him in that way, so he called me a whore. And I twisted his arm off." She started to laugh. "That is the story you heard, right?" she asked. "Ya, sort of." Hermionie said uncomfortably. "Well, there is one small difference. He tried to hurt me with his wand, so, I did that, and then he told his dad, and here I am. Dumbledore was the only headmaster that would take me. He said I had an edge." She laughed, only this time, she wasn't alone. Hermionie joined in, and they walked up to the fat lady. "Password?" asked the picture. "Sir Nicholas." Said a voice behind them. "Hello Ron. This is Alex. Alex, this is Ron." Hermionie said. "He-he-hello." Ron stuttered. "Hi, you must be Ron Weasly. How are you?" she asked with a flirty smile. "I-I gotta go." He said quickly. "How do you do that?" asked Hermionie in amazement. "I don't know. It scares me sometimes." Laughed Alex 


End file.
